


Fuck Being Polite

by foolishdeadbeat



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Bloodplay, Drugs, Other, Pain Kink, also like student/teacher ig, i'm sorry honestly, there's some egobang if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishdeadbeat/pseuds/foolishdeadbeat
Summary: I'm sorry friends. Anyway, posting this has been a long time coming - some self-indulgent selfships with Danny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really fucked up and I'm sorry. Written with a good friend of mine!

He shifted on the barstool, waiting on some type of off-brand soda mixed with inexpensive vodka, the stool squeaked uncomfortably before he received the strange dark glass. It was cold to the touch and dripped warming water onto the counter. He took a gulp of it before surveying the bar; some regulars he saw on the almost daily basis, seeing as how college was torturous as it was for anyone, before noting someone he recognized in the far back corner. He took another gulp of vodka and strange soda before locking eyes with the individual and scowling. It was none other than the boy he caught in bed with his boyfriend earlier in the day. He took a sip from his glass, not taking his eyes off the other. He felt a churn of hate in his stomach from staring at the boy's face. He downed his drink and scoot off his chair, walking over to the table the other sat at, trying to look as confident and intimidating as possible. 

He leaned on the table and grinned bitterly. "This seat free?" he asked, eyeing up the young man. 

Rolling his eyes, the younger nodded, "if I have to be polite." He took another sip of his vodka, "just don't bite my fuckin' head off, yeah?" Looking away, his legs crossed and turned his bar stool slightly. 

The tall man gave a forced half-smile and sat across from the other. He called over a waiter and ordered another drink, never taking his gaze off the blonde who was clearly trying to ignore him. 

He shifted again, looking over at the taller once more, "since i'm being polite, I guess I should ask your name." He glanced at his phone, void of some saving notification, before waving for another drink. He leaned forward, his hate for the one across from him visible in his eyes. "The name's Dan." He shifted back on his chair and gave a smirk. "I already know yours. Ozzy." He spat out the name like it was acid on his tongue, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows. His smirk was poisonous and his stare deadly, hatred radiating off his forced smile. 

"Well you aren't wrong," Oz snickered, "and don't get bitter with me, he asked me," he took another sip of vodka as he glared over at Dan. "You should know this, but he's cute as hell. The guy's sweet and it wasn't the first time we've been together." He rolled his eyes and picked up his glass, taking a big swig from it. 

"Yeah, that's what I really wanna hear. Tell me aaaall about how many times you've slept with my boyfriend." He took another sip and shrugged "He is cute though." He studied the boy once more, sipping his drink. "I can see why he picked you though." 

Ozzy rolled his eyes, "don't be suave with me," he swished his vodka in the glass once before downing his third glass. "What's an old man like you doing on a college campus? I practically live in the science buildings but I still see you around. You a professor or something?" He snickered and spun the glass around, "is that why you were pissed when I was fuckin Arin? Because you guys are a student teacher relationship?" 

Dan bit his lip and shook his head a little, chuckling quietly. "Very funny." He sneered, picking his glass up to finish it. "I'm hardly any older than Arin, let alone you." He leaned on the table and spun around his glass, considering ordering another drink. 

"You sure about that buddy?" Ozzy hailed another vodka. "Do yknow when this place closes? I gotta go home and down a bottle of fermented potato juice." He downed the vodka quickly and stretched. 

"Shouldn't be long now. It  _ is _ pretty late." Dan sighed, checking his phone to look at the time. "I should be going soon too. I have to... I don't know, be alone at home and think about my life." He shrugged, calling over a waiter to pay for his drinks. 

"You need a fuckin babysitter because you had a few drinks?" Ozzy left cash on the table, checking his pockets for his wallet and keys. "Yknow, I've gotta bottle back at my place if you wanna stop by, we can get drunk at yours. I could bring weed, too, see if I have any left." He pulled on a baggy and worn sweatshirt, displaying one of Rush's varying logos. "Unless you'd rather not, it's fine by me." 

Dan thought for a moment, genuinely surprised at the suggestion for a second, and then gave a nonchalant shrug. "Sure, why not. Might be fun." He stood up and fished some money out of his pockets and put it in a heap next to Ozzy's. "Weed and vodka. Sounds like a plan to me." He smirked, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. 

"Weed and vodka is almost every night for me," he snickered a little and started heading out, "we just gotta dip my place, I’m walking back if you don't mind." 

Oz ran a hand through his hair, cracking his shoulder in the process. "Yeah that's chill." 

Dan stretched, fixing his jacket as he followed Oz out of the bar. He looked around and yawned a bit, checking his phone and deleting the missed call and text notifications from Arin. He looked up and down the apartment buildings on the street they walked down, stopping in front of one with a plain red archway. He dug out a set of keys from his one jacket pocket, unlocking the archway. 

"I'm on the second floor, we have to take the elevator up," Oz waited for Dan to catch up to the elevator before hitting the button up to the second floor. Dan shifted in place while looking around the elevator, trying to seem as uninterested as possible. He ruffled his hair and threw it back, letting out a sigh. He couldn't think of anything witty to say. He was too tired and not drunk enough to start any kind of discourse with the young man. The elevator dinged and Oz headed down the hall to the left, he passed a few doors before stopping and unlocking it with ease. "If you wanna grab that half-tray of brownies in the fridge that's chill, but i'm gonna get the vodka out from my other fridge."

His flat was small, a couch in the centre room with a coffee table in front of it. The papers on the table seemed unorganized at best, a copy of the constitution was poking out and next to it the architectural layout of one of the nearby schools with a large amount of writings in what looked like strange shorthand. Other notable features were the dark hallway that had two somewhat notable doors, Ozzy heading down to one to fish around for a presumable fridge with booze inside. A dim pink light came from the room he disappeared to. 

Dan looked around and gave a slight nod, humming an unfamiliar tune as he examined the room. "Nice place, kid." He walked over to the fridge Ozzy pointed him to and opened it up, taking the tray out and setting it on a nearby counter, letting them warm up a little. The tall man swayed in his spot, focusing on some details of the room that caught his attention. 

The fridge door thumped against Oz's free hand, causing him to curse, "shit fucking dicks- gaaaah." He shook his hand a little and sat on the floor, "ugh now I don't wanna move." 

Dan looked in the direction the sound came from and frowned a bit. "You alright there?" He called out, snooping around the living room. He examined little things lying around the place, picking up anything that was knocked over or seemed out of its place. 

"I slammed my fucking hand on the fridge and now I don't wanna go anywhere bring the brownies in here," he got up slowly and flopped on the bed, "I’m half tempted to get naked, since it wouldn't be the first time you've seen me naked." 

Dan huffed quietly and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn, wow, well uh, whatever floats your boat, man. Go ahead, I don't care." He picked up the tray of brownies and headed in the direction of the room Ozzy was in. He squirmed around a little and sat up against the head of the bed, cradling the bottle of vodka. "Let's get wasted." Dan smirked and sat down next to Oz. He placed the tray between them and leaned back against the wall, folding his legs up under himself. 

Ozzy unscrewed the cap on the vodka, taking a quick swig before offering it to Danny, "so, you didn't wanna be alone tonight, eh?" 

Dan gave a quick half-smile before taking the bottle from Ozzy. "No, not really." He took a sip from the bottle, leaned his head against the wall and sighed. He reached for a brownie and held it in front of himself, studying it for a moment before taking a big bite. 

"Understandable," he sat silently, leaning in to grab a brownie and chewing on it slowly, running his index finger over his thumb, distracted. He smiled and took another swig of the vodka, stretching after he put the bottle back down. 

"This is a much better option than sitting in bed alone all night." He took a bite from his brownie and yawned, focusing on a spot on the ceiling. Ozzy laughed lightly, "spending it getting wasted with some guy you hate?" he laughed a little and reached for the bottle, taking a longer gulp and letting out a sigh. 

"Getting wasted is always a good option, no matter who it's with." He chuckled, shoving the rest of the brownie into his mouth and reaching to take the bottle from Ozzy. Ozzy leaned back a little and cradled the bottle, gulping from it and holding it away from Dan and giggling, "mine." He held the bottle in one hand and grabbed a brownie with another and ate it quickly. 

"Asshole." Dan chuckled, shifting over and reaching to take the bottle from Ozzy, almost falling over.

"Gimme." He laughed, stretching out in attempt to snatch the bottle away. 

"Uh-uh," he took another swig, nudging at Dan's shoulder to move him away. "I's mine. I can drink more than ya can!" 

"Yeah, but I'm the guest here!" He leaned over more and ended up sprawling himself over Ozzy's legs, desperately trying to get a hold on the bottle. "I'm not drunk enough yet!" he giggled and moved his legs a little, "I’m especially not drunk enough to have you sucking my dick yet." 

Dan propped himself up on his arms and laughed, looking over at Ozzy. "I'm not gonna suck your dick." He sat back on his heels and smirked. "Not until I've had my share of that vodka." Ozzy giggled again, swinging the bottle a little and putting it between his legs, "two for one!" He grabbed another brownie and popped it in his mouth, even though his eyes were already lazy with the beginning of a high. Dan chuckled and took a brownie as well, quickly eating it and suddenly straddling Oz, using the opportunity to yank the bottle from between the young man's legs. 

"Ha!" he yelled triumphantly, taking a big swig of the drink. He yelped at Dan straddling him, his hips jerking up on accident. 

"Cuntlord!" Shifting a little, Ozzy reached for the bottle again. 

Dan laughed and pinned him against the headboard with his free hand. "An eye for an eye, man!" He snickered, drinking more of the vodka, swaying in place a little. 

"I probably get more pussy than you!" Ozzy squirmed in his grip, pushing his hips up a little, "at least gimme a brownie while you have me in your fuckin paws?" He laughed again, nearly falling over. 

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Dan smirked, setting the bottle aside and taking a brownie. He put one half into his mouth, leaving the rest half out and leaned forward, grinning and raising his eyebrows. 

"I dare you." He muffled behind the brownie, putting his other hand on the wall behind Ozzy. Rolling his eyes, Oz leaned forward as best he could and put his mouth around the other half of the brownie before biting it off and chewing it slowly. Dan chewed back the other half and licked his lips, taking another one and putting it into his mouth the same way as before, except this time he leaned closer and loosened his grip on Ozzy. 

"Christ," he rolled his eyes and took a bite from the brownie, pecking Dan's lips in the process. He made a satisfied noise and leaned back, sweeping the crumbs off his shirt. 

"Chicken." He snorted, crossing his arms. He squinted at Dan, "the fuck did you just call me?" 

"I called you a chicken. Do I have to spell that out?" He grinned, raising an eyebrow and chuckling deeply. 

"Chicken for what now?" Ozzy leaned in toward Dan, "for not kissing you? Yeesh." 

"Chickeeeeen." Dan leaned forwards, putting his hands on either side of Ozzy's thighs. He flushed a little, glaring at Dan. Oz squirmed a little and nudged at Dan, "whatcha want, asshat?" 

"That should be obvious by now, dickhole." He leaned in next to Ozzy's ear, riding a hand up to his hip. "Here's a hint if you still don't get it." He breathed against the younger man's neck, squeezing his hip a little and settling down into his lap. 

His breath hitched, pressing up to Dan again, "Christ, just kiss me already." Dan smirked, slowly making his way from Ozzy's neck, over his jawline and to the corner of his mouth, his lips not quite touching the young man's skin yet. His hand roamed the other's side, his hips rolling ever so slightly against Ozzy's. 

"You sure?" He asked, grinning, his eyes half closed and lashes fluttering against Ozzy's cheeks, Dan's mouth hovering right in front of his. He closed his eyes and nodded, leaning into Dan and pressing their lips together chastely. Oz ran his hands up Dan's arms as something to hold onto. He sighed and leaned into the kiss, putting both his arms on Ozzy's waist, moving his body against the other's slowly. Ozzy rutted his hips up to Dan, smiling into the kiss a little before nipping his bottom lip. He groaned a little, kissing back down Ozzy's neck, pulling the collar of his shirt down to kiss his collarbones, hooking his thumb into the waistband of Ozzy's jeans. Oz ran his hands up Dan's chest and arms, running slightly sharp nails slowly down his back. 

He paused a moment and gave Dan a nudge, "hey, y'know," Dan let out a "hmm" and rose up to look at Oz, his mouth slightly open and his breath heavy. 

"What?" He blushed a little darker, looking away from Dan, "so like...what're you into here buddy?" Oz raised his hips up to grind against Dan a little harder. 

Dan hummed, gently rubbing his thumbs against Ozzy's sides. "I dunno, whatever, really. I don't care. Why?" He asked, kissing Ozzy's shoulder lightly. 

"I mean..." he let out a little giggle, breath smelling like vodka, before glancing away from Dan, "I’m like, way into pain." 

Dan hummed for a moment and then smirked. "Okay." He groaned before sinking his teeth into Ozzy's shoulder and grinding down onto him. 

Oz let out a small whine, rutting up against Dan, "damn it," he ran his nails over Dan's shoulders again, "Dan, fuck, slap me." Dan grunted and sat back, licking his lips and caressing Ozzy's cheek for a second before landing a quick slap on it. 

"Fuck." He whispered, grinding down hard on Ozzy's lap, bringing another smack to his face. Ozzy moaned deeply, closing his eyes tightly, "God damn it fuck me already!" He pushed Dan back, tugging his pants down hastily and ducking down to mouth at Dan's cock. 

Dan gasped and dug his nails into Ozzy's back. "Fuck! God, you change mindsets real damn quick, don't you?" He threw his head back and groaned, using his other hand to tug Ozzy's hair. He groaned at Dan's hand in his hair, sucking on the head of his cock as he looked up through his eyelashes. His breath hitched and he tugged harder, bucking up a little. 

"Jesus fucking Christ." He grunted, biting his lip. He took Dan's cock down slowly, it hit the back of his throat with no problem, before he hummed around it. Oz glanced up at Dan again, winking at him before slowly moving up and down him. 

Dan couldn't hold back his moans and he bucked up again, screwing his eyes shut. "You keep this up and I'll be coming in no time." He laughed, biting his lip and moaning. 

Oz pulled off him slowly, still pumping his cock in one hand as he spoke, "I guess that makes me better at this than Arin, eh?" he wasn't processing what he was saying, that connection was fizzed out by alcohol consumption, marijuana, and his overall pride that came from giving Dan what appeared to be some of the best head of his life. "I bet you miss that slut, huh? I'm so much better, though, i've already gotten you this close to coming and wow it's only been a few minutes. Are you gonna get mad at me now, huh, douche?" 

Dan groaned angrily, gritting his teeth and glaring at Oz. "Don't fucking bring Arin into this, you asshole." He accented his words with sharp tugs at Ozzy's hair. "You're still not better than him, though." He smirked. "Arin could have me coming within seconds or hours, depending on what he wanted." He let out a quick moan and laughed. "You're good, but not THAT good." 

He moaned with every tug to his hair, mouth hanging open slightly on occasion, "what're you gonna do about it, huh? I bet he liked me better than you," Oz ran a hand through his own hair, carefully pulling Dan's fingers out, "did you ever see how he looked at me and away from you? I bet he never wanted to date you in the first place, he probably just needed some quick lay and you dragged it out with him." He snickered a little, taking Dan's hand and balling it into a fist before looking up at him again, "I bet he only likes you for your dick." 

Dan grit his teeth and flipped them over before punching Oz across the jaw, immediately biting down on the spot he just hit. "I don't give a fuck what you say, you fucking slut." He growled, tugging Ozzy's pants down. "He wouldn't..." Dan bit his lower lip, unsure of what to say, so he just continued undressing Oz. He tossed away both their pants and bowed down to bite Ozzy's thighs, hard. 

Oz's heart had skipped a beat as Dan's fist collided with his jaw, momentarily hazing him out before he swore under his breath, not replying to anything Dan had said before crying out again when Dan bit his thigh. 

"Gott verdamm," His English fogged out as he was flooded with arousal and pain, he could feel somewhere on the inside of his mouth bleeding from where Dan had hit him. Dan groaned into his thigh, quickly kissing his way up Ozzy's torso and up to his mouth, kissing him hard enough to taste the blood before biting into Ozzy's lip and digging his nails into his hips as he grinded down against him. He mumbled and whined incoherently, arching up against Dan in a slight haze. Oz reached around for Dan's face and held it tightly, kissing all over his face, jaw, and neck messily before reaching between them to run the tip of Dan's cock against his cunt. Dan hissed in pleasure, reaching down to guide himself into Oz. He prodded at his entrance for a moment, biting Ozzy's shoulder, and then snapped his hips forward, entering in one swift thrust and groaning loudly at the tight heat closing around his dick. He groaned momentarily, adjusting to Dan momentarily before shifting his hips up to meet his, whining at the feeling. Oz could feel blood trickling from somewhere on his face, but didn't mind the feeling. Dan began moving, setting a moderately fast pace, moving up to lick away the blood in the corner of Ozzy's mouth. He squeezed the other's hips harder and moaned quietly, steadying his thrusts. 

"Scheiße," he arched against Dan, feeling the older's fingers dig into his hips, "fuck, Dan, bite me." Dan nodded, breathless, and bit into the side of Ozzy's neck, speeding up his thrusts. He let go of one hip so he could slap Ozzy's thigh, digging his nails into the flesh there. Oz let out a small yelp, his legs riding up to Dan's hips and gripping him tightly. He moaned through his first orgasm, whining Dan's name in appreciation and from his sensitivity. 

Dan laughed, panting, never slowing down. "So soon? Wow. I expected more from such a bragger." He mocked, snapping his hips harder. Dan laughed, panting, never slowing down. "So soon? Wow. I expected more from such a bragger." He mocked, snapping his hips harder. 

"Sh-shut up," he groaned again, glaring daggers at Dan, "I'd punch you, but I-i'm a little preoccupied with - ah - a dick in me." Dan smirked, landing a particularly hard slap to Ozzy's thigh, biting into the skin of his shoulder hard until he felt the metallic sting of blood on his tongue, speeding up the movements of his hips. 

"Fuck!" Ozzy jolted slightly, his eyes shut tightly before squinting down at Dan, "i'm gonna look like a go-od damn assault v-victim, Jesus," he dragged a hand down Dan's back, pressing hard enough to draw pricks of blood. Dan cursed under his breath, arching his back at the scraping. He felt a pressure in his abdomen and his thrusts became less synchronized, leading him up to his orgasm. 

"Fucking Christ.." He moaned, shuddering at the aftershocks of his climax. Ozzy exhaled deeply, feeling Dan slow down past his orgasm before running a hand through the older's messy hair, "hey." Dan breathed heavily for a moment and then sighed in relief, looking up at Oz. 

"What?" He asked lazily, lifting himself up on his arms above the other. He shrugged, running his hand through Dan's sex hair again, "I’m usually  _ filled _ with creampie jokes, but I can't seem to think of one right now." Ozzy giggled a little and turned his head to the side. 

Dan sighed and put his head on Ozzy's chest, giggling to himself a little. "Fucking incredible." He laughed, raising his head and looking up at the young man's face again. Ozzy reached out for his face, cupping it gently before pulling him in for a soft kiss. 

Dan kissed back for a moment and then backed away, shifting so he could pull out and flop over on his side, throwing an arm over Ozzy. "Fuck that feels weird," Ozzy shook a little, but nuzzled up to Dan, "I’m covered in blood and filled with jizz, like some kinda shitty donut." 

Dan laughed again, burying his face into Ozzy's hair. "Y'know, kid, you're actually not that fuckin' bad." He smiled, kissing the top of his head. "Shitty donut." He snickered. 

Oz snorted, cuddling into Dan's chest, "rest in peace this bedsheet, though," Oz ran a hand down the other's side, holding onto his hip. Dan just nodded, putting his cheek on top of Ozzy's head, pulling him closer to himself. 

"So now what the fuck." 

"We get around to showering in a bit and hope that someone doesn't think I'm an attempted murder victim?" He traced lazy shapes on Dan's hip with his thumb. Dan chuckled, stroking Ozzy's bruised shoulder. He lifted himself up on his elbow and ran a hand through Ozzy's hair, ruffling it a little before moving down to trace his jaw and kiss it lightly. 

He hissed in slight pain, squirming a little, but let Dan kiss at his face in the meantime. "So, wanna spend the night and get pancakes in the mornin' or do you got shit to do on a Saturday morning old man?" 


End file.
